Beautiful Chiltonites
by Rory-finn
Summary: Rory is new to chilton and oh wat a time she will have... lame summery i know... pdld
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Chiltonites

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden better known as 'Rory' walked into her first day at Chilton Prep, and was a bit nervous.

'Hello love I don't believe we've met.' Said a accented voice that Rory couldn't help but find sexy. 'My name is Finn Morgan and I'm exotic.' She laughed at this. 'Rory' was the only answer she gave him. 'last name?' 'you'll find out soon enough.'

Finn smirked a very sexy smirk and walked away saying 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.' _To bad I don't like you as a friend. _Rory thought upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that day Rory arrived home to her mom Lorelai jumping up and down excitedly. 'Mom how much coffee did you have today?' she asked. Lorelai gasped 'are you insinuating that I Lorleai Victoria Gilmore the second had too much coffee?' 'Yes.' 'No such thing. But if you must know I only had ten within the last 3 hours. So ha.' _yea for her that's not a lot of coffee, _Rory thought. 'well then why are you jumping up and down like Johnny Depp just showed up and offered to be my step daddy and move us to California in a huge mansion?'

'Good one Hun. No im excited to know about how my favorite, only daughters first day at school was. Were you a bad girl? Any cute boys? Ooh lemme guess you did a naughty dance for the headmaster?' Lorelai said excitedly. 'First off where did you come up with half of that stuff? Second no I was a good girl as always, but man I was tempted to do that naughty dance I don't know about old guys but they are a turn-on. Third yes there was a cute boy.' Then turned and walked to her room and closed the door. 'RORY' Lorelai yelled. 'CUTE BOY SPEAK NOW. YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT LEAVE YOU MOTHER HANGING MAN.' 'Ill tell you later don't get your panties in a bunch.' 'NOW NOW' she yelled. Rory just laughed and got started on her homework.

Line break. I don't own Gilmore girls HA I wish

_The next day. _

'Well if it isn't Mary.' A blond haired tall and arrogant boy who's name Rory found out yesterday was Tristan Dugrey (_yea I brought him into the story. He's so hot had to do it!) _

'My names not Mary, its Rory, you cannot get Mary out of Rory it doesn't make sense how could you confuse it? Do I look like a Mary you know?' Tristan smirked and said 'yes.' Laughed and walked away.

'Okay love?' a familiar Australian voice said. 'No just aggravated that he can't remember my name from yesterday.' 'I see well I better get to class, later Gilmore.' _Is he ever going to give me the time of day? God why does he wear that smirk that beautiful smirk? _Rory thought to herself.

**-Authors note- sorry the chapters are so short but I want to write it but I'm also studying for finals sorry. But I need your opinion I can't figure whether to bring Logan in as a best friend or as an ex boyfriend, what do you think? Chapters will get longer I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Ive decided that rory is not as innocent as in the show. **

_2 Weeks later..._

As Rory walks through the school Tristan walks up to her, _Oh god here comes the pickup lines_ Thought Rory. Hed been trying all week to make her go on a date with her. 'So Mary, why wont you go out with me?' he asked

'You wanna know the truth oer a turn down?; she asked with a smirk.

'The truth.'

'Because honestly i could just see you as a friend, and i like someone else.'

'Who do you like?'

'Why would i tell you?'

'Well because we are going to be friends and friends talk about that tyoe of stuff.'

"its Finn.' She blurted on accident

tristan watched in facination as a deep blush crept up his face. "i see. i think he likes you too.'

'Really?' she asked hopefully and excited. 'Yep.'

All of the suden the school slut Summer walked up, and looked at Rory and said 'Listen bitch i am the queen of Chilton and i want you to leave my Finny alone, he is mine and not yours. Got it?'

Rory looked at her dumbfounded. 'Last i heard Finny doesnt do casual. Second you are not the queen of anything. So dont come preachen to me.' Rory then slammed her locker and walked away.

Rory avoided Finn all day, not because of what Summer said but because she had no idea what to do about him.

As Rory walked out of the school in her own thoughts, then she heard a voice 'Well well Ace i thought you would have been happy to see me, guess ill have to take this coffee else where.'

Oh my god Logan, she yelled and jumped in his arms then took the coffee and chugged it down, 'What are you doing here?' Your looking at your newest chiltonite!!!' he said. Then Finn walked up and said 'Logan man what are you doing here?' "nothing much just came to enroll and pick Ace here up' Finn looked like hed been smaked with a bag of Rorys books. 'Your Ace?' Rory laughed and said 'The one and only.'

'So you two have met?' Logan asked. "Yea i guess you could say that." 'Huh whoda thought? So Ace movie night?' "YES!!!" Rory screamed. 'Kay then see you later finn.' and rory and logan walked away leaving finn to think, _So thats ace? cuter than iLogan let on. God shes gonna be the death of me. Those neautiful eyes and porcelan skin. Guess ill be seeing more of her/._

**(A/N) thats it for now sorry, ive got so many ideas swimming around in my head and im writing them as i get them sorted out. Sorry i promise after finals chapters will get longer i swear. Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) alrite guys sorry i havent updated in a while but ive been at horsecamp with no computer i know sucks. in some of my reviews ive been asked about the relationship between rory and logan just wait the story will come out trust me i promise :) but for now heres a new chapter...**

'so ace tell me what is going on between you and finny?' logan said when he and rory got to the crapshack.

'Nothing.' rory said frustrated. 'absolutly nothing because the ass wont give me the time of day. and i really like him i do.' she told her best friend honestly.

'i can always find out if he likes you ace.'

'no logan ill live with it.'

'well ace finn is having a get together with a few close frineds tonight would you like to go?' 'Ahh why not cant hurt.' rorys said with a shrug.

* * *

i come from the land down under. dododododododododododododododododododo love that song...

* * *

finn heard the doorbell ring amd opened it saying 'welcome to my party and now i command you to...' he stopped talking when he caught of rory she was wearing a layered tankform fitting jeans and converse with her makeup all smokey not to special but finn thought _goddamn she looks amazing this is gonna be a long night. _

'so what were you saying finn?' logan asked

'nothing important.' he responded while staring at rory 'hows bout a game of never have i ever?' he asked when he walked into the room with three other people in it.

'im in what bout you ace?' he said smirking 'sure mac im in.' everyone else agreed.

'Guys this is rory gilmore, reporter girl this is colin steph and louise. now llets start.' finn said happily...

_a long long night _thought finn

**sorry so short but review tho**


End file.
